<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just The Two Of Us by thudworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017724">Just The Two Of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thudworm/pseuds/thudworm'>thudworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, M/M, MIT Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thudworm/pseuds/thudworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's getting frustrated with the DUM-E project. Rhodey offers some encouragement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just The Two Of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Just The Two Of Us<br/>Collaborator Name: @thudworm<br/>Card Number: 3093<br/>Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017724 <br/>Square Filled: AP3- MIT Era<br/>Ship/Main Pairing: James “Rhodey” Rhodes/Tony Stark<br/>Rating: Gen<br/>Major Tags: MIT era, getting together<br/>Summary: Tony's getting frustrated with the DUM-E project. Rhodey offers some encouragement. <br/>Word Count: 555</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony wanted to scream, but he settled for just throwing a wrench or two. What difference did it make if there were one or two more dents in the wall. </p>
<p>“Stupid piece of shit,” Tony snarled and kicked the tool chest. Which he instantly regretted, seeing as he wasn’t wearing shoes. </p>
<p>“Hey, don’t call the robot that,” came a voice from behind. Rhodey. </p>
<p>Tony whirled around surprised. “I didn’t hear you come in,” he said, and did not clarify that it was himself he was talking about, not DUM-E. After all, what sort of idiot couldn’t manage to get the damn thing to work. </p>
<p>“What have I told you? Stop being so hard on yourself. If it was easy everyone would have done it already.”</p>
<p>“But I’m not everyone else. Howard wasn’t happy about me staying at MIT after I finished the first two engineering degrees, and if I don’t have something to show for it soon, he’s gonna force me to quit and go home to work for the company.”</p>
<p>“Okay, how about this? When you succeed in getting the robot to work, and I have every faith you will, I’ll take you out to that restaurant you love, Blue Sheep Bistro, as a reward. Just you and me, it’s been far too long since I got to spend time with my best friend, just the two of us.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing, honeybear,” Tony agreed. </p>
<p>Rhodey just laughed at the nickname like he always did, never once suspecting that Tony meant it as more than a joke. </p>
<p>Just like Tony wanted Rhodey’s offer to take him out to be a date, not a chance for two friends to hang out together. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“DUM-E, handshake,” Tony commanded.</p>
<p>Nothing happened for a few seconds. Tony was about to call it quits for the day, just scrap everything and start over fresh tomorrow. Again.</p>
<p>But then. The arm extended, then jerked up and down. Just like it was shaking hands with the air. </p>
<p>Tony half heartedly raised his hand for Rhodey to high-five. “Maybe that’s what we should try to teach him next.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing.” Tony tried to sound enthusiastic, but judging by the way Rhodey’s expression shifted from celebration to concern, he’d missed the mark.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Rhodey asked. “I thought you’d be over the moon! Plus going to Blue Sheep Bistro.”</p>
<p>“Of course nothing’s wrong. I need to shower first, though. I’m covered in grease.”</p>
<p>“Uh-uh,” Rhodey shook his head and stood in front of the door with his arms crossed over his chest. “I'm not moving till you tell me what’s going on with you. Now spill.”</p>
<p>Crap. Tony didn’t doubt that Rhodey would hold firm until he got his way. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to go to the Bistro as friends. Kinda want it to be as more than friends.” Tony mumbled the last part, and hoped that maybe Rhodey would pretend he hadn’t heard so nothing would have to change between them.</p>
<p>“Wait, really?” Rhodey didn’t look put off by Tony’s confession. It was more like the opposite. Tony felt hope bloom in his chest, but he didn’t move a muscle. If he wasn’t reading this wrong, Rhodey could be the one to make the first move. </p>
<p>And he did. Their first kiss was even better than Tony had ever dreamed it could be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>